


Podfic for "Mandala" by Dr_Doomsduck

by Makoyi



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Torchwood
Genre: Case Fic, F/M, Fix-It, Gwen Bashing, M/M, Multi, Mystery, Podfic & Podficced Works, Time Agency, Time Travel, Timey-Wimey
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-27
Updated: 2016-07-31
Packaged: 2018-07-18 16:46:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7322998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Makoyi/pseuds/Makoyi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic for "Mandala" by Dr_Doomsduck.  "It began, or rather continued because nothing ever truly ends or begins, with a man who grew old but didn’t age. He was standing in a building that wasn’t ever built and looked out to a world that would never turn."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dr_Doomsduck](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dr_Doomsduck/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Mandala](https://archiveofourown.org/works/596409) by [Dr_Doomsduck](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dr_Doomsduck/pseuds/Dr_Doomsduck). 



Chapter 1 of Podfic for "Mandala" by Dr_Doomsduck. 

 

Summary: It began, or rather continued because nothing ever truly ends or begins, with a man who grew old but didn’t age.

He was standing in a building that wasn’t ever built and looked out to a world that would never turn.

[Chapter 1: mp3 / 9m22s](https://drive.google.com/open?id=0B_qdFWHCQYi8R1BqRUhudlh0RFk)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 of Podfic for "Mandala" by Dr_Doomsduck. 

 

[Chapter 2 - mp3 / 13m38s](https://drive.google.com/open?id=0B_qdFWHCQYi8bW5JendnTlpMSTA)


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 of Podfic for "Mandala" by Dr_Doomsduck. 

 

[Chapter 3 - mp3 / 14m6s](https://drive.google.com/open?id=0B_qdFWHCQYi8empuVzhNWGU5V3c)


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 of Podfic for "Mandala" by Dr_Doomsduck. 

 

[Chapter 4 - mp3 / 11m42s](https://drive.google.com/open?id=0B_qdFWHCQYi8bEJxdzRaWG9BSDg)


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 of Podfic for "Mandala" by Dr_Doomsduck. 

 

[Chapter 5 - mp3 / 11m6s](https://drive.google.com/open?id=0B_qdFWHCQYi8Z1JXaFE1RElKUTA)


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 of Podfic for "Mandala" by Dr_Doomsduck. 

 

[Chapter 6 - mp3 / 17m53s](https://drive.google.com/open?id=0B_qdFWHCQYi8aFByOXlUbGZORDA)


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 of Podfic for "Mandala" by Dr_Doomsduck. 

 

[Chapter 7 - mp3 / 23m9s](https://drive.google.com/open?id=0B_qdFWHCQYi8b0R1dFI5ZF9ZREE)


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 of Podfic for "Mandala" by Dr_Doomsduck. 

 

[Chapter 8 - mp3 / 17m52s](https://drive.google.com/open?id=0B_qdFWHCQYi8VkQtZzN5dGJvM1E)


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 of Podfic for "Mandala" by Dr_Doomsduck. 

 

[Chapter 9 - mp3 / 17m38s](https://drive.google.com/open?id=0B_qdFWHCQYi8OTNjYk10OURDY28)


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 of Podfic for "Mandala" by Dr_Doomsduck. 

 

[Chapter 10 - mp3 / 16m38s](https://drive.google.com/open?id=0B_qdFWHCQYi8Ym1WYkpvVVVoVEE)


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 of Podfic for "Mandala" by Dr_Doomsduck. 

 

[Chapter 11 - mp3 / 23m56s](https://drive.google.com/open?id=0B_qdFWHCQYi8ekRRWTdpZmtSQ0U)


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12 of Podfic for "Mandala" by Dr_Doomsduck. 

 

[Chapter 12 - mp3 / 28m08s](https://drive.google.com/file/d/0B_qdFWHCQYi8dzQ4T0wxaHZ2QlE/view?usp=sharing)


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13 of Podfic for "Mandala" by Dr_Doomsduck. 

 

[Chapter 13 - mp3 / 29m24s](https://drive.google.com/open?id=0B_qdFWHCQYi8QlRkb09SZUNzamM)


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14 of Podfic for "Mandala" by Dr_Doomsduck. 

 

[Chapter 14 - mp3 / 24m36s](https://drive.google.com/open?id=0B_qdFWHCQYi8RUZpZnJ1SGxsbUk)


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15 of Podfic for "Mandala" by Dr_Doomsduck. 

 

[Chapter 15 - mp3 / 35m13s](https://drive.google.com/open?id=0B_qdFWHCQYi8Nk1xOE9aejRoZDg)


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16 of Podfic for "Mandala" by Dr_Doomsduck. 

 

[Chapter 16 - mp3 / 26m48s](https://drive.google.com/open?id=0B_qdFWHCQYi8VjdJVUF1WlhWcjQ)


End file.
